Locking eyes
by xox Steph xox
Summary: Kate has to proove that she didn't have anything to do with the guns being stolen JATE set after the long con Bad summary please read :
1. Chapter 1

Hey, the begining of this story is the same as my previous fic "Im your protector" but that was a spur of the moment thing i was writing. Now i know where i want to go with it, ive changed the name and re-written the first parts. This is also updated from where that one left off. So please R&R - it's really appreciated 

**Title** Lokced Eyes  
**Rating** Pg - 13  
**Summary** Kate must proove to Jack that she didn't have anything to do with the guns being stolen ...  
**Spoilers** Set after The Long Con - so any up to that (for Uk fans)  
**Disclaimer** - don't own lost - JJ, Dameon and ABC do 

Kate stood alone, wallowing in the warm water, and in her own poignant self-pity. As the stream ran from the showerhead, she closed her eyes and pushed her hair out of her face. Feeling the water trickling across her eyelids, she sighed a deep and heavy sigh. She scrubbed hard with the soap, trying desperately to scrape any emotion from herself. Without emotion, things would be simple, without emotion she would be able to understand things. "What had possibly made Sawyer act like that?" She thought to herself, squeezing the shampoo on top of her head. "I thought I had him figured out …". She ran her hands through her hair, feeling the soapy substance beneath her fingers. "And why wont Jack forgive me?" the second question that had been causing her so much pain for days now. She understood Jack was mad, but she didn't know what else she could do. Turing the shower off, she grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body, clinging to it as though it was the answers to her questions.

Libby dragged her feet through the sodden jungle, feeling the weight of her backpack burning onto her shoulders. She gritted her teeth, as she looked sideways to the man that was walking with her.  
"So Libbs" Sawyer spoke, slurring each word as he forced his way past each branch "Where are we going?"  
Libby rolled his eyes before turning to face him.  
"I told you Sawyer, I need your help with something in the hatch" faking her cheerfulness, she stretched a smile upon her lips.  
"Alright then sugar, what is it that you need me to do in the black hole?"  
Ignoring him, Libby pushed open the hatch door, and waited for him to go inside. Sawyer stared intently at her before sighing and entering the hatch. Libby watched his dirty blonde hair fly through, before closing the door on herself.

Climbing into the hatch, Sawyer took in his surroundings; the same strange scenario was laid out in front of him, the dimly lit room filled with technology, the "living" room with un-comfortable seats. The clanging of a metal lock snapped him back to reality as he turned to face Libby.  
"What ya locking us in for?" he asked suggestively, raising his eyebrow.  
Libby's stomach sickened at the smug and self-satisfied expression on his face.  
"Better safe than sorry, now the others are back …"  
She began to walk into the kitchen, knowing that he would follow her, it was always the case. She was the carrot, he was the donkey. Actually, she thought, he was the ass.  
"The others? Oh yeah, the whole Sun thing, I …"  
Sawyer stopped instantly in his tracks as he entered the kitchen. Sitting around the table were four men who were, all but one, glaring daggers at him. Jack, Sayid, Jin and Locke.  
"Hello James" Locke said – his monotone withstanding as always.  
Turing to face Libby, Sawyer fumed  
"You set me up" he spat at her.  
Libby smiled her own smug grin and threw the keys to the hatch door at Jack, who caught them without taking his eyes off Sawyer.  
"Why don't you sit down Sawyer?" She said, walking off into the laundry room. 

Libby walked into the Laundry room feeling enlightened. She had been glad the she had been part of the plan, as much as it had sickened her to be pleasant to Sawyer after his act of selfishness with the guns. She grabbed hold of the washing basket that was perched on top of the machine. Just as she did, a towel wrapped Kate walked in.  
"Oh, sorry I didn't think anyone was in here, can I just get my clothes?" she asked leaning over to get out the small pile that was in the dryer.  
"It's ok Kate, but I wouldn't go in the kitchen for a while though …"  
Kate looked at her, questioning in her eyes, but Libby just shrugged not wanting to explain further.

"So, you all gonna torture me again?" Sawyer asked folding his arms. Jack watched him, not allowing to himself to move his eyes anywhere else. How much he wanted to smack that arrogant expression right off his face, smack him for taking the guns, smack him for being smug about it, smack him for taking …  
"Where are the guns Sawyer?" He asked, proud of himself for containing his anger long enough to allow him to speak.  
"They're by grass" Sawyer smirked  
"James, why don't we talk about this rationally?" Locke replied smiling.  
"Rationally? You think take my stash was rational? Was fair?" Sawyer looked at Locke who didn't reply "Didn't think so, but like I said, keep it, I got what I want now"  
Jack advanced towards him, not controlling his anger any longer, but Jin, for the second time held him back.  
"Looks like " sawyer continued laughing slightly at jack "I've had two things you wanted doc"  
Jack stood still, focusing on Sawyer. They knew this was about more than guns.

Kate hovered in the doorway, not wanting to interrupt the conversation. She could see Sawyers shadow leaning against the wall.  
"What are you talking about Sawyer?" she heard Jack question him. The sound of his voice pierced through her like knives. The pain of missing, of betraying him, bolted through her.  
"You know what im talking about doc" Sawyer replied, "Where is freckles anyway? Aint she part of your gang now?"  
Kate moved further towards them with the mention of her name, wanting to know what this was all about. Pausing only to avoid her feet from creaking on the floorboards, she continued to listen to the conversation.  
"Kate isn't a part of this" Locke's' voice rang through into where Kate was standing  
"See now that's where you wrong. Dear old sweet cheeks knew exactly what was happening,"  
Kate's mind raced. What was he talking about? She hadn't known anything. If she had she would've. …  
"Are you saying Kate knew about the guns Sawyer?" Kate could hear the betrayal in jack's voice once again and she hated it. She hated Sawyer, hated the fact the she had trusted him. She hated herself, but she wasn't going to the fall for this one.  
Walking around the corner she paused behind Sawyer and stared right into Jack's eyes.  
"I didn't have anything to do with the guns" she spoke out into the room, full of determination.

Jack saw Kate step out into the light, and only then did his glance move from Sawyer's shocked expression to Kate's determined one. He locked eyes with her, and in that second – he knew she was telling the truth. When he looked into her hazel eyes, he could see the pain, the regret and the truth. Staring straight at her, he murmured softly  
"I know you didn't Kate"  
Kate shoulders dropped, relieved that Jack believed her. Her heart pounded hard inside her chest as Jack kept hold of the glance, she didn't want to let it go, but she felt that she didn't deserve his focus. As a sad smile appeared on her face, as she looked down, careful not to look at Sawyer, who's anger was reflecting onto her.  
"Oh what? You gonna believe freckles here who …"  
"This isn't about Kate" Sayid interrupted. "Give us the guns back Sawyer, and we'll pretend that this never happened."  
Jack winced at the expression Sawyer had used previously to him the day before.  
"Funny" Sawyer started "that sounds familiar, and I think, Doc, you'll know how the rest is. Bottom line is folks; those guns were never yours to begin with. Finders, keepers."  
Lunging for Jack, Sawyer grabbed his arm to avoid being punched. Kate yelled at Sawyer to stop, as Sayid tried to defend Jack.  
Yet Sawyer had what he wanted, turning towards the hatch door, he held up the keys that he had prised out of Jack's hand and let himself out.

Ana-Lucia watched as Kate walked out of the jungle and onto the beach. She hated the way she thought she was Queen bee. Back on the old side of the island, she would've squashed her like a bug. Only it's not so simple when that bug is the island leader's object of affection. Jack was a good guy, not her type, but a good guy. Except that he was ignorant to the tricks that this woman was playing on him, and she didn't want to watch any more. Picking herself up, and dusting down her sand-covered jeans, she headed towards Kate. Tossing her long black hair over her shoulder she stood patiently waiting for Kate to turn around.

Keeping her back towards her Kate sighed and said out loud  
"Is there something I can help you with Ana-Lucia?"  
"You wanna turn around Kate?" She said, the icy-ness in her voice sending chills down Kate's spine.  
"What?"  
"Did you help Sawyer get those guns? Do you know where they are?"  
Kate flashed a stare at the woman standing in front of her.  
"That really is none of your business – and for the record, no, I didn't, im not that type of person!"  
"Aren't you?" Ana said walking closer towards her. "Im a cop Kate, you're a fugitive, we run in the same circles, I know who you are, so yes, I think you are that type of person, and the sooner everyone knows it the better."  
With that she spun on her heel, whipping Kate in the eye with her hair, and headed towards Jack. Kate followed her, angry tears forming in her eyes, stinging her cheeks as they rolled. She was right. She was still that person, and she always would be.

**Please let me know what i can change/add etc **


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two**_

– **Thanks for the reviews! – I know that this is a quick update – but it was all typed up so …**

Jack watched as Ana-Lucia walked towards him, face like thunder and attitude sparking off her, she always made him feel like he was on trial.

"Are you letting her join?" She asked when she was about a foot away from him …

Jack bent down to re-fill his water bottle, hopelessly trying to pretend that he hadn't been watching her talk to Kate, he hadn't been reeling about the eye contact they had made in the hatch…

"Letting who join?" he muttered, cold water splashing onto his hands, staining his skin.

"Kate! Do you really think it's the best idea?" She folded her arms and stared intently at him "After what happened last time you were with the others."

Jack watched her for a while, not responding, he tried looking beyond her too see Kate, but she had gone.

"Ana, you have to realise, Kate does as she wants she …"

"That's bull!" Ana exclaimed "you know she listens to you, you know she …"  
"Listens to me!" Jack replied, finding himself shouting, rage rising in his chest, "She didn't listen to me last time, and look where it got her, she wont take advice, because she thinks she can handle anything"

A small crack on a branch was all it took, Jack turned around and saw a swift of brown hair moving into the jungle, running, it was Kate.

Kate ran, breathing heavily, she couldn't believe what she'd just heard Jack say. Was she that arrogant that she came across of "Thinking she can handle anything!" Did Jack really see her that way? She past the tree's, forcing each branch out of the way, until she finally ran into …

"Hey there freckles …". Sawyer grabbed both of her arms, refusing to let her go, despite her struggles.

"Let me go Sawyer" She said glaring at him. She could feel his fingers loosening around her wrists, and she pulled backwards so that she was free.

"Why you running in the middle of the jungle anyway sweet cheeks? Looking for the horsy again?"

Kate stood still, feeling her breath rattling in her chest, feeling all of these emotions again. What was she doing wrong? She sighed.

Sawyer stared at her, her sad expression both satisfied him and forced him to sympathise. He was still mad at her for going against him so openly in the hatch, but it was partially his fault …She stared up at him, her hazel eyes, showing a new look. A look he had never seen in her before, and it didn't suit her.

"Give me a gun Sawyer" she spoke quietly.

"Now, why would I do that?"

"Because im going after the others – alone".

Jack stared at Ana-Lucia, not believing the ugly colour she had made him show.

"That was Kate, did she …"  
"Do you see what I mean – she was eavesdropping Jack. Don't you think it's a co-incidence that as soon as she starts hanging out with the cowboy, he gets the guns and becomes the sheriff? How can you trust her?"

Jack fumed. How dare she say this about Kate, she barely knew her. Slamming the water bottle down he took a step closer to Ana-Lucia, who hardly flinched.

"Actually Ana, I do trust her, because I know a lot more about her than I do you. She's had a rough past – she takes the easy way out – but I do trust her. Sawyer's the one who I don't trust, now that's settled … Im going to go see if she's ok"

Ana watched as Jack walked off, grabbing his backpack and flinging it over his shoulder, as he went.

Sawyer walked out of the jungle, pulling his t-shirt off his chest, which had stuck to him in the humidity, he caught Libby watching him and stared at her until she went back inside her tent. He had never felt so humiliated than when he had this morning. Brushing his hair out of his eyes, and using his hand to shield his face from the sun, he saw Jack walking towards him.

"Hey doc, you following your girlfriend and paying a trip to the others?"  
Jack stopped

"What?"

"Kate decided she didn't like the way you were running the operation and decided to go after the big bad Zeke and his cronies, all alone"

Jack felt rage brewing up inside him, rising to the surface and pouring out of him like hot lava from a volcano. Grabbing Sawyer by the neck he threw him against a tree.

"your lying aren't you? Damn it you're lying" He spat at him, hatred spiking out in every syllable

"Wish I was Doc" Sawyer spluttered in between his coughs and choking.

Jack let go of Sawyer, who instantly fell to the floor.

"Give me a gun … NOW!".

Please let me know what you think 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Crunching through the leaves, Kate made her way through the jungle, trying to remember the path where they met the others last time. Burning sunrays pierced her skin and she paused for a second to sip on her water. She laid the gun down on the ground to slide her backpack off her shoulders. Staring down at the weapon, her eyes glazed over. Why had it come down to this? Previously she would never have had to prove herself to anyone. As long as she could escape? As long as she could run. Why was it any different now?

Swallowing back the tears along with her water, she shifted her backpack onto her shoulders, and wrapped her hand around the cold, metal rifle, not believing sawyer had actually given her it.

Ana-Lucia watches as Jack followed Sawyer into the trees. She threw her water down with frustration. Couldn't he see this was a trap? The sand seeped through her boots as she made her way over to Sayid. She didn't care if her was still depressed, still made at her, she needed his help, and he was going to give it to her.

Jack snatched the gun out of Sawyer's hands.

"You gonna go after her alone doc?" he asked, eyes transfixed on the gun.

"If you hadn't let her … you hadn't given …" Jack couldn't bear to speak. He was so angry, at sawyer, angry at Kate, angry at himself. "Yeah Sawyer, im going after her."

Kate ran through the jungle, trying to follow the person she swore she had seen moving in this direction. Breathing heavy, stitches forming in her sides, she carried on running. One log in the way was it all it took and she feel down … blackness, as she felt her mind give way to sub consciousness she heard a cold voice murmur

"Looking for us Kate?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter four 

"You want me to do what?" Sayid asked, watching Ana-Lucia as she rambled on about Kate. The sky had turned grey, as the rain loomed, waiting to make its downpour before nightfall.

"I want you to go after Jack, help him find Kate" She replied.  
Sayid stared at her, wondering whether or not to believe her, her stubborn gaze staring straight back at him.

"Why do I have to go after Jack?" He asked, watching her expression "Can he not find Kate on his own?"

The clouds released the rain, as it fell down heavily, touching the sand and soaking it through. The castaways raced to their tents, racing for their shelter, but Ana-Lucia didn't move, and neither did Sayid.

"Because, she's gone after the others … alone".

"She's done what?" he asked incredulously

"I think she's trying to trap jack, I think she's …"

"She is not that kind of girl" Sayid interrupted firmly.  
"Yeah? Well then go find her".

Jack ran through the jungle, rain clinging to his body, drenching his clothes. Cramps pulsated in his legs but he didn't stop. Forcing himself through the maze of trees, his gun bashing against his shoulder, he yelled for her

"Kate!" panting as the rain fell onto his face "Kate!"

Stopping only to breathe, he panned around him. He had ran about 2 km inwards, and still no sign of her. Following the path they had made to find Michael, figuring she'd go that way, he sighed in frustration.

What was wrong with her? Was she crazy to go after the others alone? To put herself through it, to put him through it? Couldn't she see how much he cared about her, why he was only trying to protect her?

"Kate!" he yelled again, trying to project his voice even further. Maybe she didn't know, he thought to himself, he'd pushed her away, maybe she didn't know.

Darting in between the branches once more, picking up speed, he searched around for a trace of her, for something to point him the way to find Kate.

Kate opened her eyes slowly, aware of the throbbing pain on her neck and in her head. Moving she could tell that her hands were free, as were her legs. Looking around she stared up into the rain, seeing a blurry image …

Sayid and Locke took hold of their backpacks, heading straight towards the jungle.

"How long before you can track jack?" Ana-Lucia asked, walking along side the pair.

"It wont be easy, the rain will have washed away most of the trail" Locke replied

She nodded, taking in the information, she had to have them look for him, stop Kate making a fool out of him.

"Are you sure you don't want to come?" Sayid asked Ana-Lucia.

"No, im the only other person who can keep the army training going"

Sayid and Locke shared a look, which she chose to ignore, not wanting to debate the morality issues about the army.  
"Ok then" Locke said " lets go"

Jack moved further inwards the jungle, desperately trying to find her. Yelling once again into the distance he called her name, but this time her heard a very faint reply. Fighting against the rain and the trees, he headed towards that direction, finding Kate laying on the floor, barley conscious. He moved towards her, his heart aching and angered at the same time. Ready to tend to her … he heard movement behind him.

"Hello Jack" a female voice spoke behind him. Truing around he noticed the now-familiar brown waves.

"Danielle?" He asked, shocked "What are you … did you take …"  
"I freed her. The others, they had tied her up and left her"

Jack looked at Kate; thick red lines had stained her wrists, mouth and neck. Lifting her up for support, he laid his hand on her head, holding her close to comfort her. He could feel her shallow breathing as he wrapped his arms around her, protecting her form the un-known.

"Im wondering whether I should have left her" Danielle spoke, seemingly more to herself than to Jack.

Jack looked up, not believing what she had said.

"What?"

"You should not go looking for them."  
"I know, that's why I was looking for her I …"  
"But you will, I know of your plans, of your army, you should not start a war"

Looking down at Kate, who had finally opened her eyes and was staring at Danielle, un-aware of Jack's arms holding her tighter as he grew angrier.

"They've already started it…" Jack spoke loudly, announcing it to the jungle as well as Danielle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

Kate felt jack's arms tense around her, as Danielle walked away. They were alone, not daring to break the silence; she stayed facing inwards to jack's chest, feeling his breathing slowing down, her head rising with each breath that he took, still throbbing from the knock that Zeke had given her. Rage burned inside of her, if she hadn't … if jack hadn't… Standing up and breaking his icy embrace, Kate started to leave.

"Where the hell do you think your going?" Jack's voice echoed in the jungle.

"Jack I cant..." Sighing she turned to face him, the anger in his eyes glared at her.

"What? You gonna run again Kate? No, not this time. Were gonna talk about it". Jack threw his backpack of his shoulder, and walked towards Kate, determination in every step, she wasn't getting away this time.

"Kate what's with you? You get yourself kidnapped once, and try to go after them again? Have you got a death wish? Can't you see what this is doing to … to me Kate?"

Kate turned to face him, ready to apologise, ready to forget the whole thing, again, but the look in his eyes, the anger, the disappointment and the … the hatred, she didn't want to forget about it.

"What s up with me jack? I don't know! Ok, I don't know. This island, it scares the hell out of me! It's everything I've fought against my whole life, it's why I've always ran, and not just because I was on the run. It symbolises responsibility, honesty and enclosure, everything you represent too. Only for some reason YOU don't scare me, and THAT scares me …"  
"Kate, you're making no sense…"

"Jack, I get it, you hate me, because I've betrayed you, again and again I've lost your trust. I get that. But I don't get why I still need to prove myself to you … why I want to prove myself … that im not stupid I …"

"You are stupid kate" Jack said, both silencing and shocking her "You are stupid, if you honestly think that I hate you. Don't YOU get it Kate? All of this? I don't hate you, I care about you so damn much, that it hurts. It hurts because you don't NEED me to care about you. You've got your own strong will, you've got your own mind and … and you've got sawyer" Breathing in, locking eyes with Kate, his anger dropped as exhaustion took over. Every breath he took was filled with sadness and failure. "I can't put myself through this again Kate, I don't want to be second best".

Sprinting past the stream, Sayid and Locke heaved the guns onto their shoulders. Locke stopped, crouching to touch the soil.

"They went this way, but there's no more… they must be close"

"if they were close we would hear them" Sayid replied, tired of arguing with Locke about everything.

"Unless they can't talk …"

"Jack, what are you saying?" Kate asked, genuinely confused "I havn't GOT Sawyer, sawyer and me, were the same. We're both screwed up, I don't need to change with Sawyer..."  
"You shouldn't have to change, but for some reason you think you should with me. Kate im the one who needs to change. I have this need, this obsession, to …to fix people, but all I've done on this island is fail, what if I fail you …"  
" Jack, since I first met you, I can't get over how much good you've done, if it wasn't for you we wouldn't be alive."  
"That's not true. I couldn't save the Marshall or Joanna, or Boone, or Shannon and now … now I can't save Michael".

"You can save me Jack … I do need you to care for me, and I want you to, but im just … im just not good enough."  
Taking control of himself, Jack grabbed her arms, holding her and breathing loudly. Kate stared into his dark eyes, her heart beating faster and faster as her skin tingled with his touch.

"Don't you ever say that…" Jack whispered, his warm breath touching her skin. He looked at her hazel eyes, filling with tears. A single tear rolled down her cheek, using the tip of his thumb, he wiped it away, wishing it was that easy to wipe away the rest of her pain…and his.

Hearing the mutterings from behind him, Locke raised his gun. He didn't expect it to be the others, they wouldn't be that loud, or leave tracks, but he wanted to be safe, just in case.

"They're over here" Locke said out loud announcing it to Sayid who was going the opposite direction.

"What is the gun for?" he asked, eyeing the hardware that Sawyer had leant them.

"Just in case" Locke replied making his way further towards the centre of the conversation.

"I want to know …" Sayid began "Where you are on the issue of the army"

Locke stopped and turned around

"Is now really the time?"  
"it is as good as any"

"I guess so" Locke smiled "Well as far as im concerned Sayid, you shouldn't fix Whats not broken. They attack us, I'll be first on the front line, but at the moment ... I see no point in starting a war"

"I am glad to hear it" Sayid spoke, walking past Locke and heading towards the talking.

Kate stared up at jack, feeling his thumb on her cheek. She never wanted this feeling to end; she was so close to him. Closing her eyes, she wanted to feel that way she had before, when she had kissed him. She didn't care about afterwards; she'd cross that bridge in a minute. But right there, she wanted to feel the way Jack always made her feel, safe, loved, cared for and excited.

Jack held Kate in his arms, she closed her eyes and rested her head against him … he loved having her all to herself. In his mind sawyer's voice kept repeating his declaration of love for her, over and over, but for once, the voice was only a whisper. For at this moment, Kate was all his. Her brown curls resting on his chest, her small body pressed against him. Tilting her head with his hand he bent low and brushed her lips with his.

Kate looked up, ready to return jack's kiss, not wanting it to end, when the grass rustled. She turned her head and saw Sayid bursting through the tangle of branches. Pulling away from jack, she watched as Locke joined him,.


	6. Chapter 6

I completely forgot about this story!! I am starting a new story so I checked back on my reviews of my old stories to think of any suggestions that might help improve my current one and I realized I never posted the last chapter!! So here it is, very short, but it's an ending so…

Chapter 6

Sayid stared at the couple crouched upon the floor. Kate and Jack looked flustered.  
"Are you ok?" he asked watching Kate pull herself off the ground. She nodded and looked at Jack, her heart pounding seeing his face watching hers.  
"Yeah, we're fine … why are you …"  
"We followed you" Locke replied simply "Ana-Lucia asked us to"  
"She asked you to follow us" Kate asked incredulity "Why?"  
"She thought you might be in danger" Sayid spoke out into the tense atmosphere. "Are you ready to head back?" Locke asked sipping on his water bottle.

Kate looked at Jack. No, she thought, she wanted to stay, to feel Jack's strong and comporting arms envelope her once more, to feel the intensity of emotions which she head never felt before, when jack held her. She wanted to pull him close and kiss him, the way their first kiss should've been. She didn't want to head back to the beach and face the others.

Jack looked into Kate's eyes, they were pleading with him, wanting to stay in their own world, the two of them together. He wanted to, more than she knew. To be able to protect her, to watch her in the sunlight, looking angelic. He wanted to have her all to himself, not have to watch southern perverts leering at her back on the beach.

"I guess" he sighed, heaving his backpack onto his shoulders. He waited as Sayid and Locke led the way. He was left once again with Kate.  
"Thank you for saving me" she smiled shyly.  
"Thank you kate" he replied. 

Kate walked back onto the beach alone, having left jack, Locke and Sayid back at the hatch,.  
"Well well well, if it isn't the lady of the hour, back from your treck freckles? Kill any others"  
For the first time, Kate didn't need to keep the peace, she knew that she was worth more than Sawyer could offer her, for the first time she really believed that.  
A smirk spread across her lips and she turned to face him  
"Go to hell sawyer".


End file.
